Multitudinous
by Willful Destruction
Summary: "Whether or not you write well, write bravely." - One hundred prompts. One hundred drabbles. One hundred words or less. Here I go! Written for a challenge on the Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges forum. Characters and prompts vary. Originally posted on my alternate account.
1. Beauty

**Multitudinous**

Drabble One

* * *

**Character**: Romilda Vane

**Genre**: Hurt, Slight Angst (?)

**Prompt**: Beauty

**Word count**: 100

Written for the '100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less' challenge on the _Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges_ forum. If all goes as planned, each drabble will contain a new character. No repeats.

I'm generally not fantastic at legitimate drabbles and this is going to be an experiment for me. I hope all goes well, but some things might be a bit awkward until I figure this writing thing out. Ha. So. Enjoy!

Originally posted under my alternate account, VerityFourteen.

* * *

Seated by her vanity, hairbrush in hand, motionless, she stares at her reflection, searching for beauty that has long gone.

Age hasn't been kind. A frizzy mass of black has replaced once beautiful locks and chubby cheeks regal cheekbones. Her eyes are dark, lost somewhere between her fat face and overwhelming hair.

She stares at the hairbrush and fights tears, then towards the containers which litter her vanity.

Suddenly, such useless products anger her. She flicks her wand toward the bottles, calm and sure.

Watches as they explode.

Laughs.

Stands.

Carefully places the hairbrush on the vanity.

And walks away.


	2. Love

_**Multitudinous**_

_Drabble Two_

* * *

**Character**: Aberforth Dumbledore

**Genre**: Tragedy, Loss, Poetry-esque

**Prompt**: Love

**Word Count**: 77

I am not a poet.

* * *

He speaks, calm and serene, with no one to listen, pains of loss aged and dulled.

Hobbles forward, flowers in hand, kneels on her plot of land.

Though his aching feet and bones protest, he places flowers where she rests.

_Marigold for grief, and oak leaves laid for strength_

_Daffodils mean life everlasting._

_Where cypress means death,_

_And primrose never-ending love._

_China aster is for thoughts of you, _

_And carnations will always say, "I love you." _


	3. Dream

**Multitudinous**

Drabble Three

* * *

**Character**: Charlie Weasley

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

**Prompt**: Dream

**Word Count**:99

If you know me at all, you will know that I am not one for writing/reading about death in any way, shape, or form. This threw me out of my comfort zone, not only due to the subject, but also the character and length.

Three hours were spent meticulously writing and revising, and I'm still not happy with it.

* * *

"_Charles."_

_And there Hermione was, perfection nestled among white pillows._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_But you're here now," he stammered, clinging to blissful ignorance, praying she was real, knowing she wasn't._

_She shook her head sadly, shifting to cover his cheek with her palm. Her mournful eyes searched his. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_Hermione –"_

_Abruptly, she began to fade, "I love you, Charles" the last words to grace her lips. _

"_Hermione!" _

–

He shot awake, heart racing, sobbing. He fell back against his empty bed in his empty house, an aching heart to keep him company.

"_I love you, Hermione."_


	4. Haunted

**Multitudinous**

Drabble Four

* * *

**Character**: Ginny Weasley

**Genre**: Loss, Love, Romance, Death

**Prompt**: Haunted

**Word Count**: 100

This is a bit of a loose translation of the prompt, but I think you can see where I'm going. And, man, that word limit is a pain!

(Question – should the chapters be titled by the prompt or the character?)

* * *

It is just before the final battle that Ginny thinks it time to take charge of her love life.

_Six years of pining have led to this._

Most of the students have gone to sleep, lights out and room quiet. She seizes her moment.

"Hey," she whispers, leaning over a few sleeping wizards. She taps his shoulder. "Do you want to go out?"

"_Me?"_

"Yes," she squeaks, her nerves getting the best of her.

"If we make it through the battle . . . Hogsmeade?"

"Of course we'll make it, Colin."

"Sure."

She's optimistic, but has never been more wrong.


	5. Memory

**Multitudinous**

**Drabble Five**

* * *

**Character**: Lily Potter (nee Evans)

**Genre**: -

**Prompt**: Memory

**Word Count**: 100

* * *

Dismal rain clouds blocking a full moon's glow. Flickering streetlights. A meeting on a dead road.

They are uncomfortable, refusing to look each other in the eye.

He speaks first, strong and quiet, enough to convince her he feels no remorse, no pain.

"Did you take care of it?"

She swallows.

"Yes. He ... James thinks _it_ is his."

"Good."

Silence.

He pulls her into his arms and lays a featherlight kiss on her forehead. She closes her eyes, leaning into his warmth, but he steps away.

"None of this happened, Ms. Evans. Agreed?"

"Only a memory … Dr. Granger."


	6. Fragile

**Multitudinous**

Drabble Six

**Character**: Adrian Pucey

**Genre**: Fluff, Romance, Anger

**Prompt**: Fragile

**Word Count**: 100

* * *

"What do you want, Adrian?"

"To tell you how I feel and – "

"You've already made that clear enough – I'm _fragile_, remember?"

"Fragile?I never said fragile! I want to protect you and being an Auror – _It's not safe!_"

"I can protect myself! … This is what I love, Adrian, what I want – _need_ – to do. If you can't accept that, then..."

"Fay... I'm worried for you and... and..."

"_What?"_

"I love you, Fay."

She stared at him, stunned.

"Oh."

"Well," he prompted, taking her hands in his. "Do you love me?"

"Always," she whispered.

* * *

The two characters here – and now my OTP, I think – are Adrian Pucey and Fay Dunbar.

Adrian P. is a little known character who was on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Fay D. was one of Hermione's roommates at Hogwarts. She is outgoing, had a crush on Cedric Diggory, wanted to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was adamant about her desire to become an Auror.


	7. Celebration

**Multitudinous**

Drabble Seven

**Character**: Cho Chang

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Prompt**: Celebration

**Word** **Count**: 99

Rather cookie-cutter, I have to say, but I am pleased.

* * *

"Cedric! Work is _horrid_!" Cho called, walking through the door. "I had to deal with some mental bloke, then my ass-hat of a boss..." She rambled on as she strolled towards the kitchen. "Honey? Where are – Oh."

Cedric, wine glass in hand, smile wide, said, "Hi."

She stared, stunned, eyes sparkling. "Hi... What is this, Cedric?" she whispered.

The kitchen was dimly lit by candles, illuminating a covered platter emitting the most wonderful aroma. Pinot noir rested on the table.

Cedric laughed and took her face in his hands. "Our fifteenth anniversary, Mrs. Diggory. A cause for celebration."


	8. Secret

**Multitudinous**

Drabble Eight

**Character**: Lavender Brown

**Genre**: Love, Gossip

**Prompt**: Secret

**Word Count**: 100

And we are back! Sorry, I was busy participating in August!Nano. More drabbles to follow.

* * *

She hears of dirty little secrets.

_"I know what you did last summer!"_

_ "I know _who_ you did last summer!"_

(She knows they know nothing, not for sure.)

x

She hears the whispers.

_"What kind of person sleeps with a teacher?"_

_ "What kind of person sleeps with Snape?"_

(She rolls her eyes. Who cares?)

x

She hears the names.

_"Whore."_

_ "Slut."_

(She wishes they were more imaginative.)

x

On bad days, she thinks of him. On good days, she thinks of him.

_"Lavender, Lavender, Lavender..."_

_ "Severus, Severus, Severus?"_

_ "I love you."_

(She turns a blind eye and deaf ear to all but him.)


End file.
